In general, for the work in an elevated position such as a construction site, workers are obligated to wear a safety belt for preventing a fall. That type of safety belt includes a torso belt mounted in a torso part of the body of a user and a rope with predetermined length connected to the torso belt. A holding hook attached to the tip of the rope is generally applied to a main rope and the like at the working site.
However, the above described safety belt is mounted in the torso part of the body of the user. Therefore, a tension applied from the rope is concentrated in the torso part and the posture being suspended is apt to get unstable. Therefore, a so-called harness type safety belt (see Patent Document 1, for example) is known. That belt includes belts extending over not only the torso part of the body of the user but also both shoulders, a back and thigh parts of the user. By connecting a rope to the belt of the back, a tension applied from the rope to the body of the user is dispersed to the belts so as to stably support the body of the user.
In addition, even if the above described safety belt is used, safety measures was not perfect because an accidental fall occasionally takes place in such a case that the user fails to apply the hook of the safety belt to a main rope and the like or at an occasion of applying the hook to another place. Therefore, as a shock absorbing aid for absorbing a dropping impact at a fall, a dropping shock absorbing aid is known (see Patent Document 2, for example). That dropping shock absorbing aid includes a mounting body mounted on the body of a user, an air bag provided in the mounting body so as to correspond with a predetermined site of the body of the user and inflating means for inflating the air bag, wherein detection of a fall of the body of the user inflates the air bag with the inflating means.
However, in the above described dropping shock absorbing aid, the mounting body including a plurality of air bags is formed in the shape of a jacket. Therefore, when a harness type safety belt is worn over the mounting body, the belts of the safety belt prevent the air bags from being inflated. In the case of wearing the mounting body over the harness type safety belt, a rope connecting part provided in the back of the safety belt is covered by the mounting body, resulting in that no rope can be connected thereto. Consequently, there gives rise to a problem that concurrent use of the dropping shock absorbing aid and the harness type safety belt is difficult.    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication 11-333013    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication 7-96049